Emmett and Bella New Version
by PoohBearLuv
Summary: Emmett and Bella Are Two Characters That Deal With Infidelity Betrayal And Love. Also They Face Alot Of Challenges and Letdowns In This Story !
1. Setting the Scene

Bella's POV

I had to go back just one more time to get the memories out of my head. It was Saturday and I had nothing to do in the house. Charlie was gone at work dinner was cooked, laundry was done, and the bathroom clean. I decided to go just one more time can't hurt I thought it's not like anyone was going to be there. I got inside my red Audi Coupe (a good-bye present from Edward) drove the 20 minute ride down to Edward's house and came out the car. I hear music it sounded like some old rock band with no rhythm. Then again I would not know I don't listen to music anymore. I went up to the house to check if the door was unlocked it was. This is surprising I thought I went inside and sure enough there was music. I went upstairs kind of creped out and kind of scared. I went up to Edwards room pain filling my body to the brim I felt the tears coming. But when I was inside I only came to find. Emmett!

"Emmett what the hell are you doing here?" I said surprise clearly in my eyes.

Emmett's POV

"Man" I thought "how did I Emmett the great get stuck watching the little squirt?" Then again I am getting paid and I am the most qualified. Jasper can't be trusted alone. Alice won't leave his side. Rosalie obviously refused. Esme was to busy fixing up some old 200 year old house and Carlisle was too busy at the hospital and couldn't leave even if he wanted to. And Edward was the least qualified because he risked the temptation of just running. It would a human about an hour him it would only take him about 3 minutes tops. As I was skimming through Edwards CD Collection I found one that looked interesting it had pretty art on the front cover. Man I have a small attention span I just now noticed that. I put the CD in the stereo and hit play. It wasn't loud enough so I turned it up and before I knew it I was jumping on the bed like some over exited puppy. I wasn't conscious of any thing until I heard Bella say

"Emmett what the hell are you doing here?"

**Okay people what do you think I have the whole story written down so just hang in there. What do you think of this for a first chapter? Huh, huh? **


	2. I Love You

**Emmett and Bella New Version**

**Ok people this is the second chapter of the Emmett and Bella new version. I am terribly sorry that I have not updated it is because well I was very lazy. In addition, I had a lot of schoolwork. Not to mention my computer is in my basement and it is very cold down here. Oh yes and everything that Bella wears that is important is on my profile. Therefore, I do not have to keep saying on my profile.**

**Therefore, this leaves us to the story.**

**ON WITH IT**

Emmett's POV

"Umm hey Beautiful I-I mean Bella!" Uh now, I sound like an idiot and probably look like a stalker.

"Excuse me but what did you just say? And Emmett what are you doing here? Did Edward put you up to this? You know what I'm leaving." She said and she picked up the black purse that she had dropped when she came in. **(A/N: Link on my profile)**

She turned on her the heel of her gym-shoes and walked out. But using my vampire speed, I stopped her at the door. "Hey, I didn't say anything and yes Edward put me up to this and I'm here because well Edward asked me to over you so that you wouldn't get hurt but he didn't come because obviously he wanted for you to have a normal life."

I said that in a rush. I wonder if she caught all of that.

"But I think the more important question is what are you doing here?" I asked her trying to sound suspicious and yet serious at the same time. She gave me a dirty look. I could tell that she wanted to answer me but then again she didn't look to sure either. She looked like she was in a daze.

"I came here for a reason and it is a good one too. I was here because I wanted closure you know. I was trying to forget hoping that by coming here then I can just release all of my anger and everything." Halfway between saying that she start clutching her chest as if trying to keep herself together.

"Right okay I'm going to go and get some very nice men and then they are going to give you some heavy medication." I said slowly as if talking to a five year old.

Bella's POV

What? How could this be happening? One minute I am trying to hold up and the next I am captured in Emmett's big eyes and I have no idea what to do.

"Bella stop staring at me like that you are starting to creep me out." He said how he could be so insensitive frightens me. What a jerk I should have never of came here I have to get out.

"Sorry I will leave if it makes you feel any better I don't even know why I said that. I guess that… I just wanted some time to myself. Probably won't do much good."

I said that last part under my breath knowing that he could still hear even though he was on the other side of the room. "Well you are definitely right about that. You know he was an idiot to leave you. Another thing stolen." He said that last part quietly probably thinking that I could not hear him. With all those, times being around him you kind of learn to listen when he is talking. I wonder what he meant when he said that another thing stolen.

"Emmett what did you mean when you said another thing stolen?" I asked. He sighed and said, "Well it is a long story and I really don't want to tell you seeing as how its painful and you look and your heart sounds like your about to double over in pain."

Wow, he could hear that. I hate him right now I stood still and tried to calm my heart rate down and so far, that was not working out too well.

"I've got time." I said hoping that he was easier to pump information out of rather than, him.

He sighed again and began to tell me the story. "Well you know how Rosalie was originally supposed to be Edwards mate?" I winced internally when he said his name he noticed. I think that he noticed. He looked at me strange yup he definitely noticed.

"Yes what about that." I said trying to make my face seem composed if I wasn't he might not tell me.

"Well she was originally was supposed to be his but that didn't work out. As time went on I came into the picture and me and her fell in "love" I guess you could call it. Years later Alice and Jasper came into the picture and they already were together. I suppose you knew that part of the story. Up until recently when you came into the picture last year he was all alone. When you two met you seemed to light up his world and the same goes for him. We all thought that since you two were in love then he would change you for your birthday but that didn't happen. So when we left he got so depressed that he ran away for a little while and we all wanted to go and see if we can track him down. He only updated us with news saying that he was okay. Not long enough for us to be able to trace the cell phone call back to where he was. One time we got close but by the time that we got there, he was already long gone. We tried to follow the scent but the trail was not strong enough to trace. It was about 3 days old. So you see he never stays in one place and he can't make up his mind about coming back so Alice can't see him. It is just a whole bunch of mess. Anyways Rosalie went to look for him and they proceeded to do the deed. Alice found out told Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and me. So now they are together" He finished.

"Wow Emmett I had no idea. This is a lot to take in can I call you later." I need to go cry.


	3. Update Information

**Authors Note**

**Emmett and Bella(New Version)**

**O.K. people I just want to let you know that I will be putting up another chapter of the story hopefully tonight or tomorrow. I am still a little hurt though. After all the hits the story got I expected more reviews. But hey what are you going to do. So there will be another chapter.**


	4. Gets To Me

**Emmett and Bella New Version**

**Ok people this is the third chapter of the Emmett and Bella new version. I am terribly sorry that I have not updated it is because , I had a lot of schoolwork. **

**ON WITH IT**

**Chapter 3- Getting To Me**

**Bella's POV**

I got back home and went into the kitchen and checked the time. I saw that Charlie would be coming home pretty soon. I decided to cook and took out the chicken spaghetti and the parmesan cheese. I figured something simple to keep my hands busy. I finished cooking at about a quarter to 5. I went upstairs and I turned on the shower and 5. I sat on the small bench in the shower and I let out all my emotions. I sat there and just cried and cried and cried. The water started getting cold so I knew that it was time to get out. I got out dressed and went downstairs. I never noticed that Charlie was sitting on the couch eating.

He said "Hey Bells!"

I tripped down the last stair and nearly had a heart attack. "Charlie you can't just scare me like that I could have died." I said back.

"Sorry Bells. Why does your voice sound so coarse you sound like you have been crying if you want to talk about anything I am always here." WTF first Emmett declaring his undying love for me and now Charlie talking about his feeling. This must be freak out Bella day or something.

"Thanks dad but I have a sore throat I get it at least once a year and I think my contact might not have been cleaned properly so they were all itchy today that is why my eyes are all red." I lied easily being around the Cullen's finally wore off on me.

"Dad I think that I am going to go up to sleep. You don't mind doing the dishes do you? But if you are too tired then I can do them." I said I really was tired but Charlie did a lot of work around here. I think he deserves a break.

"No no no Bells you do a lot and baby me too much if you are tired then you can go to sleep. I guess I can manage the dishes for one night. Wait this is for one night only right?" Charlie said I think he was trying to be funny if he was it is not working out so well. I gave a small laugh trying to make him feel better. He smiled in appreciation, he knew the joke was corny.

"Sure dad this is only for one night…maybe. Uh goodnight dad I will see you in the morning. I love you." I figured that since we are all being sappy today then I might as well try and take place in it.

**Emmett's POV**

I can't believe that I just told her that. Jesus Christ I am an idiot. Maybe she loves me back I think that I am going to run back over to her house and talk to her. I walked out of the room and grabbed a jacket and some spare clothes just in case I get lucky. Get your mind out of the gutter Emmett this is Bella. Right pretty nice smart sweet innocent Bella not ignorant pig-headed stuck up cow Rosalie. I ran down out of the house and down the way to Forks. As I passed by the school I remembered that I needed to transfer my classes to all of Bella's classes so I can restart school next week. I would have to come up with some kind of story to tell the school to transfer me into all of Bella's classes. Naw she might find that creepy. I made the turn down Bella's street and saw that she had her light in her room on. I climbed up the wide tree in her front lawn. If a human was passing by they would have never noticed the lights on the leaves from the trees were covering it. I threw my stuff into the window and since I was in a squatting position I gracefully flew through the window. I landed with a small thud and sat down in the wooden rocking chair. A few minutes went by and I could hear Bella coming upstairs after talking with Charlie. She opened the door and jumped a bit when she saw me in the chair. She looks angry!

"Emmett what the hell are you doing?" she said oh year she was angry.

"Well you said that you were going to call me, and you didn't." I answered back desolately.

"Well its not the end of the day yet I still had time to call." She replied obviously still mad.

"No its not but you wouldn't have called anyways." I said smoothly.

"Yes I would have. How can you say that you don't even know me like that." She said her voice was getting louder.

"I know enough that you wouldn't have called and so do you. Plus lower your voice Charlie is supposed to think that you are sleeping." I answered back slightly ticked off.

"Well you know what Emmett I think that you should just leave." She said lowering her voice a small notch.

"I think that is a good idea" I agreed with her. I left out the house and went home to think about everything that has been going on. Maybe coming back to Forks was a bad idea. Man this girl is really getting to me!!!


	5. Itchy

**Author's Notes**

**Well here is a new update on this story. Sorry! Usually I have an excuse as to why there has been no update but this time it is just laziness. Well this update might not be very long but umm yeah here we go. Also any suggestions to where I should go with this story is welcomed e-mail me () If you want my myspace e-mail me. However for clarification purposes I am not looking for a beta just some ideas if I get some really good ones then I will most definitely have a poll and you guys can pick what I should do. So as always e-mail review comment what ever you do. Also I have a thing for anything Ed Hardy(shirts shoes ect.) One more thing I don't do that Bella POV then do that same chapter over with Emmett's POV it is time consuming. So yeah…**

**ON WITH IT**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up this morning and it was raining as usual. Ugh today was not going to be a good day I could tell. I shut off the alarm clock and got up. I showered quickly and dressed in some skinny leg jeans with my red and black converse high-tops. I grabbed my red ed hardy shirt with black and red skulls and designs on it and threw that on. I went downstairs opened the cabinet and grabbed some pop tarts. Charlie bought my favorite kind brown sugar and cinnamon. Sometimes I really love that man! After I ate I went into the living grabbed my jacket and my keys and took off outside. I was about to get into my truck and I saw a monster truck pull up into my driveway. I looked inside the truck and saw a monster there way Emmett honking his horn for me to get in. I looked at him and sighed. I turned back away from his truck and ran inside. I looked through the window and saw his confused expression. I threw my keys back down and grabbed an umbrella. I ran back outside and jumped into the jeep with Emmett. I turned to him and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Good morning" he said

"Hi Emmett thanks and I am sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to get so upset I know that you were only trying to…..well I'm sorry."I said really sorry.

"It's okay Bells I know you were probably upset seeing me without a warning and you probably have a lot of questions for me and I promise I WILL answer all of them just when the time is right."

"Emmett I was wondering if we could please just skip school today you are right I do have a lot of questions for you about….well about everything."

"Alright Bells no problem do you at least want to go in a pickup your homework…never mind I know a place where we can go."

"Emmett by any chance is that place a meadow?" He looked really confused when I said meadow. Thank goodness I don't think that I could deal if he was taking me to Edwards meadow. I had gotten over the whole ordeal sort of trained my mind to think of his leaving as more of protection rather than abandonment.

"Um…no we are not going to a meadow however if you know where there is one then we could go their instead if you want."

"Oh well I know where a meadow is but Edward used to take me their but I don't think that would be an appropriate place to go." I'm surprised that those words came out so easily. Normally I try to avoid anything that reminds me of Edward. I stopped hiking and I stopped going outside to lie in the grass. Edward and I used to do that all the time. Just sit outside in the grass on the rare sunny days. I would watch him glitter and trace his delicate yet fierce features.

"I see, well no I was actually going to take you to this rose garden that we own in Port Angeles. Are you allergic to roses or anything?"

"No Emmett I am not allergic to roses or any kinds of flowers except for tulips, and its not even that I am allergic to them I just hate them and they make me itchy." I replied

"So that would mean you are allergic to them and hate them?" He asked back amused and sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever think your so smart cause you know what allergic means." I mumbled back more amused then irritated.

We drove for about 20 more minutes with occasional conversation but for the most part quiet which was fine with me. Emmett wanted to talk mostly about me and I really don't like talking about myself. Eventually we pulled up at a large prairie looking place and parked on a dirt road near the field. We got out of the car and walked towards the field and came up to small post. **(A/N: Link for what I'm talking bout is on profile)** The man that was standing there had a name tag on that read Andrew on it. I smiled at Andrew and he did the same back. Emmett looked at me curiously and shrugged.

"Andrew we are just going to be in the rose garden for today." Emmett said.

"That's fine Mr. Cullen but, I'm going to have to ask you to wait for about 7-10 minutes because they just watered all the gardens and the water is being drained from them." Andrew replied, he sounded very friendly.

"Alright can we go in the pasture area and chill until the water is done?" Emmett asked back. I honestly think that even if the man had said no, we still might have went anyways.

"No problem but it should only be a few minutes longer." He said.

We walked again in silence and eventually a minute or two later reached this large open pasture with all kinds of flowers everywhere. I started to walk towards the first greenhouse that I saw. Emmett looked horrified when I started opening the door. He ran over to the door and shut it closed. I stared back at him confusedly and he gave me a small smile.

"Emmett what is your problem what's behind that door?" I asked somewhat irritated I tried not to let it show.

"Well that would be where Esme keeps all of her exotic plants by exotic plants I mean poisonous ones. You know ones that make you itch as you put it." He said slightly sarcastic. I suddenly felt very stupid he was only trying to save me from being itchy.


	6. Beautiful

**Okay I'm back to updating this story after taking a long hiatus. I now have time to do this story. Well I am sorry for taking a year but, things happen. I know you probably don't want to hear that but, it's the truth. And I know I said that I would have links on my profile but I will get to that as soon as possible.**

**WELL ON WITH IT!**

**Bella POV.**

I was blushing. Emmett looked at me and smiled, so I gave him a small embarrassed smile back.

He said "I think we can head over to the gardens now."

"Okay, that sounds fun, but do you guys own this place or something. I've never been here before, heck I never knew it even existed." I said.

"Yeah a couple years ago, Carlisle had bought it for Esmé. I think it was their anniversary gift. She completely renovated the entire place from head to toe. And being the sweetheart she is she gave everybody here a greenhouse full of their own special plants. Its been awhile since any of us had been here though." He explained.

I thought about how much of a great person Esmé was. She really was nice, with her beautiful heart shaped face. If it was anyone that I really missed it was Esmé.

"Alright Emmett lets stop dancing around the subject. I want to know why are you here? What's going on? And I want the truth Emmett." I said. We have been dancing around the issue all day and it's now or never.

"Okay Bells. Well, I'm here because I want to be. I left. When I found out that Edward and Rosalie had been together. I decided that it would be for the best to them to be together and come here. Now I'm not trying to get back at them by being with you but, Bella the truth is I really like you. It might seem weird and it might stir up some problems but, I want to be with you. Not trying to be creepy or anything, and I'm not saying all of this because I am upset with Edward and Rose."

"Emmett this is a lot to take in and I will have to look at this carefully but, I don't understand. No I do understand and I think your just on the rebound and I don't want to be that rebound girl. I am not going to get my heart broken again. Especially not by another Cullen boy, how would that look if we go back to school and everyone sees us together. People already thought there was something up with you guys and I really don't need anymore attention on me. So I'm sorry but, this isn't going to work out." I said.

Emmett looked at me crestfallen; I had basically rejected him without giving him a chance. Now it wasn't in my nature to be so brutal but, I had to be. Things would have been different had Emmett been in the picture originally but, he wasn't Edward was and as much as he hurt me I have to realize that Emmett could do the same thing to me. We had stopped walking and I took in the beautiful scenery around me. God it was gorgeous. I looked at Emmett carefully; I really wanted to be with him. But I couldn't allow myself to go through all the pain and heartache again, something deep inside was telling me to give him another chance. Let him prove himself.

We sat down on a bench inside the greenhouse. There was all type of roses in every color you can imagine. I had to hand it to Esmé she really had a way with making things beautiful.

**Okay so here is just a small teaser of what is too come. I hope you like it. I really would appreciate ideas. Where would you like the story to go. Well as always review, tell your friends, and review again. Thanks!**


End file.
